Escuchando el Silencio
by Farfalla Cima
Summary: Los personajes son míos, por favor no copiar mi histo si la quiere me la pide y listo... esta inspirada en varios libros que he leído...
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis.

_Alex_ nunca supo lo que era ser diferente educado Siempre para proteger al mas débil, y cuidar de sus hermanos, pero nadie lo preparó para lo que sucedería años mas tarde, su familia tiene un grabe accidente, dejándolo solo a el y a su hermana menor como sobrevivientes, pero no solo sus padres les fueron arrebatados esa noche, sino que Alex se le quito lo que mas amaba en la vida… su música.

_Nina_ siempre la consentida de mamá, ella nunca llegó a conocer a su padre, ya que murió cuando apenas era una niña, como profesión estudia artes, pero su pasatiempo mas amado es la música, en sus momentos libres va a una escuela muy especial, en donde le enseñará a muchos jóvenes a encontrarse nuevamente con la música, es cuando conoce a este particular y callado alumno cuando toda la magia comienza…

Los invito a vivir las emociones de _Alex y Nina_.


	2. CAP 1

Capitulo 1

Alex.

"si fuera a escuchar de nuevo solo para ver lo feo que son los reales silencios, preferiría seguir siendo un sordo mas en la multitud".

No puedo creer que sean dos años desde su partida, pero duele como el infierno, las cosas en casa no son de lo mejor, mi hermana pequeña Emy siempre se anda metiendo en problemas, por lo menos debo ir una vez por semana a su escuela para librarla de algún conflicto, a veces siento que me estoy muriendo, las crisis de pánico han cesado desde que empecé a ir a terapia, mis padre murieron en un accidente del cual no me gusta hablar, ya que esa noche perdí mas que solo a ellos, pero ese es un secreto que es solo mío.

Se me hace tarde en el trabajo para ir por Emy, así que corro por las calles para llegar a la hora, o sino esa pequeña diabla me hará un berrinche de los mil demonios, apenas voy cruzando la puerta cuando la veo mirar a su reloj, y su ceño esta fruncido.

E: llegas tarde- dice con cara de pocos amigos.

A: lo siento mucha gente en el trabajo…- eso no me excluye de su berrinche.

E: sabes que odio cuando me dejas esperando un largo periodo de tiempo, me asusta que termines igual que ellos – se que se refiere a mis padres así que le doy un beso en la frente por ello.

A: lo siento, vamos a comer algo, o prefieres que cenemos en la casa… - ya se su respuesta pero nunca pierdo la esperanza de que la cambie.

E: vamos a casa, no me gusta como nos mira la gente cuando comemos fuera, no entiende que ellos son los diferentes.-

A: ok vamos…- hacemos nuestro camino en silencio.

Se que para ella es mas difícil que para mi vivir sin nuestros padres puesto que ella era mas pequeña que yo, pero eso no significa que para mi allá sido todo pan comido, tuve que graduarme antes para poder lograr emanciparme para que así no enviaran a Emy a una de esas casas de acogida como lo hacen cuando dos menores pierden a sus padres, comencé a trabajar al poco tiempo, así que a mis veinticinco años he sido madre, padre y hermano de mi pequeña Emy, se que no lo he hecho de lo mejor , pero es lo que hay, se que podría estar estudiando pero de momento es mas importante que mi Emy salga de la secundaria, este es su ultimo año, por lo ya podre ocupar mi tiempo libre en alguna otra mierda que no sea cuidarla en cada momento del día, ella dice que quiere estudiar leyes, y bueno ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo?, tiene excelente notas, por lo que se que será beneficiada con mas de alguna beca.

E: ya esta lista la cena?, muero de hambre.

A: solo le falta, el toque final, y estamos listos, ya pusiste la mesa?, para servir los platos…

E: esta tan listo que me haré vieja esperando a que termines de cocinar esa maldita cena...

A: cuida tu vocabulario muchacha, estas hablando peor que un camionero…

E: jajaja. Sirve pronto que tengo mucha tarea que hacer. Espera alguien golpea…

Pasan unos minutos antes de que vuelva a aparecer Emy por la puerta de la cocina.

E: eran unos muchachos repartiendo folletos para una nueva escuela de música, podrías ir…

A: sabes que he dejado eso de la música hace mucho tiempo, no insistas mas en ello, sabes que detesto como las personas me miran cuando se enteran de quien soy y de lo que me pasó, sus miradas me dan nauseas.

E: bueno te los dejaré por aquí para que los veas, y vamos a comer que una buena vez por Dios que ya no soporto más…

Emy se va de a cocina y deja los folletos encima de la tabla de cocina.

"NO TE PIERDAS ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, TODOS SOMO IGUALES A TI, NO TIENES POR QUE DEJAR TU SUEÑOS DE LADO, TE MOSTRAREMOS QUE NO DEBES AVERGONZARTE DE NO SABER ESCUCHAR…"

Puras mierdas comerciales para hacerte sentir mas mierda por lo que eres. Tiro los folletos a la basura y llevo los platos con la cena.


	3. CAP 2

Capitulo 2

Nina.

_"__por la música estoy en vida, ella fue mi luz cuando todo lo demás se convirtió en oscuridad"_

Mi padre murió en un fatal accidente de transito, se quedó dormido al volante después de un gran concierto que ofrecían todos los años en navidad, estaba ansiosa porque llegará puesto que había estado practicando en secreto a tocar el violín, como siempre papá quiso, pero nunca llegó y mi violín murió encerrado en su caja de regalo, en cambio aprendí a tocar la guitarra y a cantar a la perfección, hoy estoy en mi primer año en la facultad de artes, y como proyecto no pusieron hacer clases en algún lugar que estuviera cerca de nuestras casas.

Mis investigaciones me llevaron a una escuelita de música para niños con diferentes cualidades, o al menos así me gusta llamarlo a mí, siempre he detestado la palabra discapacidad, así que postulé, me llamaron y me dijeron que apenas tuvieran alumnos me llamarían.

Voy camino a mi primera clase cuando se enteraron que daría clase de música llegaron muchos alumnos, por lo que estoy muy emocionada, por esta clase, estaciono mi pequeño auto junto a una hermosa motocicleta, saco mi guitarra y hago mi camino a la recepción donde me espera el director.

- Encantado de tenerla aquí, Señorita Leci, debo reconocer que pensé que habría menos audiencia, así que estamos esperando que sea una buena clase.- sonrío, pero por dentro muero de miedo.

- Gracias, también espero que todo salga bien, estoy muy nerviosa- hacemos nuestro camino al salón y allí se encuentran varios chicos en sillas de ruedas, con síndrome de Down, pero hay uno que llama particularmente mi atención, parece que esta aquí, solo por el morbo.

- Bueno chicos, les presento a la Señorita Leci, por favor sean respetuosos y no la intimiden…- dice el director, luego de eso se retira.

- Bien, quien de ustedes a tocado antes un instrumento de cuerda?- pregunto mientras voy sacando mi guitarra de su funda, es una Martin, que heredé de mi padre cuando murió; veo algunos levantar las manos.

- Señorita Leci, es usted muy bonita… por cierto soy Agus- dice con una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias Agus, ahora quiero saber quienes cantan y quienes tocan aunque sea un poco la guitarra, primero los cantantes.- varios alzan sus manos y comienzo a trabajar cuando de la nada se levanta aquel misterioso muchacho y cierra la puerta de golpe.

- Perdón por eso profesora…- dice Marti junto a mi.

- Bien, denme un minuto- salgo de la sala, he dado algunos pasos por el pasillo, cuando escucho a alguien gritar… pero no escucho que alguien le responda…

- Te dije maldición que lo intentaría, pero mierda es mas difícil de lo que pensé que sería… no, no insistas ya no volveré a venir… "NO".- avanzo mas rápido por el pasillo, cuando veo al chico con una hermosa muchacha, debe de ser su novia, por como lo mira.

- Sucede algo?, los sentí discutir?, hice algo que te molesto, por eso te fuiste de mi clase?- digo pero es como si hablara con la pared ya que no me responde.

- Tu debes ser la nueva maestra yo te pido disculpas mi hermano no es así… - lo vemos salir por la puerta.

- Dame un segundo…- salgo tras el- ey, ey… detente, oye!- digo girándolo del brazo, y por fin veo sus ojos, son de un color azul cielo que dejarían a la mas boba de las mujeres enganchadas de por vida a esos ojos.

- ¿Qué? – grita de repente.- déjame en paz…- pero se da cuenta que soy yo y no su hermana.- lo siento... yo pensé que era... da igual… déjame en paz también…- se gira…

- Cual es tu maldito problema, no me conoces para salir volando de mi clase así como así, menos aun ser tan grosero por ni siquiera prestar atención a mi clase, y como lo sigues haciendo ahora, estas escuchándome…- cuando no obtengo respuesta lo giro...

- Que demonios quieres… ya te dije que me dejes en paz… - dice y he ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que no ha escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que le he dicho… el chico es sordo… le tomo el rostro entre mis manos y siento una fuerte corriente correr por mi cuerpo.

- No puedes oírme… no puedes escucharme por eso no me respondes y por eso te fuiste…- mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, siento mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, y unas ganas tremendas de besarlo se apoderan de mi.

- No se lo digas a nadie… por favor… solo no volveré a tu clase, yo simplemente quise probar si podía volver a sentir, pero... ya no importa…- lo sostengo del brazo aun mas fuerte, me mira.

- No te vayas… quédate, lo podemos solucionar… se que puedes sentirla, solo debes intentarlo un poco mas… por favor… no. Te. Vayas.- digo estas ultimas palabras sin saber realmente que es lo que le estoy pidiendo...

- No puedo… hoy no… yo solo no puedo… al menos no hoy…- lo dejo ir, se sube a su motocicleta y me quedo en el estacionamiento, hasta que se va.

Después de eso continuo la clase pero con una sensación de angustia en mi pecho.


	4. CAP 3

Capitulo 3

Alex.

_"__Ella se convirtió de la nada en la única música que quería escuchar"_

_E: que pasó ahí?, porque saliste volando como si el diablo te fuera a llevar...?_

_A: ahora no Emy, déjame tranquilo fui y lo intente ya es suficiente, no insistas más._

_E: la nueva profesora es linda… podría asegurar que le gustaste…_

_A: si claro, le guste tanto que me vio como alguien normal…_

_E: no eres anormal, y ahora mismo estas siendo estúpido, ella se veía preocupada._

_A: estas hablando de más… si no tienes nada más que decir, me iré a la cama…_

_E: deberías regresar, aunque solo sea para ver a la chica, ella es linda…_

_A: sigue soñando hermanita, para las chicas siempre seré un defectuoso..._

_E: púdrete..._

Salgo a fumarme un cigarrillo cuando la cosa mas estúpida del mundo pasa, la chica de la clase esta aparcando justo unas calles mas allá, trato de esconderme pero es demasiado tarde, me ve de todas formas.

- Hola…

- Hola, vives ahí?- señalo la casa.

- Si acabo de mudarme hoy, mamá se casó nuevamente y yo no pude soportarlo, por eso estoy aquí… pero claro eso no te importa…- dice mientras juega con su cabello, esta divagando, es linda.

- Soy buen oyente…- digo en forma de broma, pero ella abre su boca y la cierra varias veces, por lo que me apiado de ella- lo siento, es una pequeña broma que tenemos con mi hermana.- ella se ve aliviada y sonríe.

- Lo siento me olvido que eres… sordo?- dice mientras se sonroja – como puedes hablar tan bien si eres sordo… no lo comprendo…- dice mientras jala nuevamente su cabello…

- Si, sigues tirándolo se te caerá algún día…- digo y deja el mechón a un lado.

- No respondiste mi pregunta…- dice ahora con una sonrisa juguetona, demonios si es linda…

- Es para una larga historia, no creo que tengas tiempo para escucharla y de seguro no quiero que tu novio me encuentre aquí y piense mal- ¿que? ¿Por qué demonios dije eso?, ella se sonroja.

- La verdad tengo bastante tiempo, si gustas tengo café y bueno por el novio no debes preocuparte, pues no hay ninguno por el momento- sus mejillas son cada vez mas rojas- entonces que dices, ¿aceptas el café?- sonríe y estira su mano como para sellar el acuerdo.

- Eres linda, pero no tomo cafés con desconocidas- digo mientras le sonrío, guau!, eso es nuevo, desde que mis padres murieron que no sonreía tanto.

- Perdón, mi culpa, como seguramente soy una depravada y violadora que quiere secuestrarte te daré mi identidad así puedes identificarme cuando tenga la recompensa y te regrese a tu hermana, mi nombre es Nina Leci Peyton, vivo creo que a unas cuantas casa de la tuya y bueno vivo sola, mi padre murió cuando era muy joven y mi madre se volvió a casar no pude soportarlo y ahora vivo aquí para aocsarte – dice riendo ampliamente, por lo que me hace reír a carcajadas, si bien no comprendí lo ultimo que dijo, porque lo dijo entre risas, su cara de seriedad me causó gracia.

- Eres ridicula lo sabes verdad…- digo mientras me sigo riendo – bien, entonces creo que si aceptare tu café después de todo.

- Oh, lo siento ahora soy yo quien no tomará el café con un completo extraño, te resumí casi mi vida completa solo para que accedieras ahora espero la retribución de ello.- si que sabe como hacerme reír.

- Ahora es mi culpa, bien soy Alex Price Montre, vivo a unas cuantas casas de la tuya, creo que eres sexi cuando sonríes, vivo con mi hermana menor y mis padres murieron cuando era muy joven ahora si quieres saber mas, debes invitarme ese café – digo mientras le estiro la mano y se la estrecho, una larga corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo y creo que a ella también, nos soltamos casi de inmediato.

_N: que tramposo…_

_A: sabes lengua de señas?_

_N: claro, tengo compañeros sordos, debía traducir las clases para ellos, que pensabas que era estúpida…_

_A: jamás pensaría eso de ti, solo me sorprende, bueno y el café..._

_N: entremos, de todos modos se hace frio aquí afuera._

_A: te ayudo con la guitarra.-_

Ingresamos a su casa, es linda acogedora, para vivir sola no lo hace nada de mal. Me topa del brazo para que deje la guitarra en el sillón y la siga. Estando en la cocina se pone frente a mí para hablar, cielos, podría estar todo el maldito día mirándola, es hermosa.

- Como te gusta el café – dice mientras espera mi respuesta.

- Negro por favor, entonces decías que tienes compañeros sordos- digo ya que aun no salgo del asombro.

- SIP, y era la única que sabia el lenguaje, ya que mi abuela era sorda, me crie con ella así que tuve que aprender a comunicarme con ella sin que confundiera lo que le estaba diciendo, tu que prefieres el lenguaje con señas o leer los labios – y en mi mente solo esta su rostro y la palabra linda por todas partes, concéntrate Al.

- Con mi hermana prefiero la lengua de señas ya que siempre habla demasiado rápido y no comprendo ni la mitad de lo que dice, pero a ti me es mas fácil leerte, así que si no te importa me gusta que me hables, en mi trabajo a veces es mas complicado, ya que atiendo personas y por lo general, son un tanto confusas, pero cuando no entiendo les pido que vayan mas lento y al final comprendo lo que quieren, bueno de todas formas es algo a lo que te acostumbras – bebo de mi taza y espero a que diga algo, sus preguntas me asustan.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan bien si eres sordo? – mierda y ahí estaba esa maldita pregunta, debe notar mi rostro – si no quieres no me digas, comprendo, mas café? – muevo mi cabeza para relajarme.

- No era sordo, comencé a perder la audición después del accidente que tuvimos con mis padres – un dolor aumenta en mi pecho.

- Yo… perdón no quería que recordaras el dolor, solo esta bien… - dice mientras se vuelve al lavaplatos.

- Tranquila, es un tema que ya tengo tratado, mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente mientras íbamos de regreso a casa después de un partido de futbol que tenia en el colegio, un estúpido animal se nos cruzó en el camino, como mi madre era amante de los animales mi padre trato de esquivarlo, por lo que terminamos cerro abajo, yo Salí volando por los aires y bueno tuve suerte, mis padre no lo consiguieron, ellos murieron en el instante, después de estar un día en la sala de urgencias me dieron el alta me gradué antes de tiempo para poder cuidar de Emy, así que no me di cuenta hasta unos meses después que estaba quedando sordo, los médicos dicen que es por causa del trauma post accidente, yo digo que es una mierda, pero al menos estoy vivo y mi hermana no quedo malditamente sola – digo mientras ella esta peligrosamente cerca, no se como pero la tengo contra el lavavajillas, y quiero besarla.

- ¿Qué… Qué te llevo a mi clase?- traga pesado mientras mira mis labios, se lo que quiere porque es precisamente lo mismo que yo quiero.

- Mi hermana insiste en que vuelva a la música, y le digo que eso solo demostraría que para las demás personas solo seré el sordo músico, eso apesta, por eso la gente de este pueblo no sabe que soy sordo, no quiero que sepan que soy discapacitado, me enferma que me miren como si fuera anormal, diferente, como si todos supieran por lo que has pasado y no tienen ni la mas remota idea de lo que es estar toda tu vida en silencio y ni siquiera saber lo tu estas diciendo… eso es mierda que no va conmigo – toma mi rostro y lo único que pienso es en besarla.

- Te verán diferente si tu les permites que sean diferentes contigo, para mi eres completamente normal, y no vuelvas a usar la palabra con D en frente de mi, la odio tanto como levantarme temprano en las mañanas, pero quiero saber si vas a regresar a mis clases – la miro unos momentos.

- Aun no lo sé, me siento inútil, antes era bueno, realmente bueno, pero ahora soy solo una molestia, no se como sentir la música.- me acerco mas a ella, necesito el calor de su cuerpo, me siento vivo por primera vez después de muchos años estando dormido, anhelo su toque y necesito besar esos labios.

- Yo te puedo enseñar a sentirla nuevamente, se como hacerlo, pero la pregunta es si tu ¿quieres aprender? – siento su cuerpo pegado al mío.

- Muéstrame, pero antes necesito hacer algo…- tomo su rostro y la miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos de un hermoso color ámbar que me tienen loco desde que la vi ingresar a la clase, y esos labios que te invitan a ser besados, y los besaré porque los quiero solo en mis labios en los de nadie mas que en los míos.

- ¿Qué? …- y es el fin.

Nuestros labios se apoderan el uno del otro, la tomo mas cerca y siento su cuerpo vibrar debajo de mis manos, se siente malditamente bien, siento como sus manos recorren mi espalda, manda escalofríos a mi cuerpo, la levanto y sus piernas se envuelven en mi cintura, la siento en todo mi cuerpo, por primera vez estoy sintiendo, por primera ves me estoy dando la oportunidad de dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar la sensación de tener a alguien nuevamente en mis brazos, nuestros labios aumentan el ritmo, son cada vez mas voraces, con la necesidad del aire nos separamos, nuestras frentes juntas sin dejar de mirarnos.

- Wooh! - sale de mis labios, no puedo decir mas aunque quisiera.

- Debería sentirme mal por besar a un alumno? – me dice mientras me sonríe.

- No si ya no soy mas tu alumno – su rostro se entristece.

- Pensé que regresarías – dice mientras se baja y re-acomoda sus ropas, hago lo mismo pero la tomo del rostro.

- No dije que no aprendería, simplemente no quiero regresar a esa escuela, por favor, ¿me puedes enseñar en casa?…- si estoy oficialmente loco, pero a la mierda ella me gusta y quiero pasar mi maldito tiempo con ella.

- Eso seria buena idea, ni no quieres que las personas se enteren seria bueno que aprendieras en casa, ¿cuando tienes tiempo? – sus ojos vuelven a la vida.

- Todos los malditos días que quieras tenerme aquí, pero después de las 8 pm – digo acercándome nuevamente.

- Me parece genial así tengo tiempo de hacer los deberes y preparar todo para tus clases…- sus ojos me tienen idiota.

- ¿quieres salir conmigo? – no se de donde vino eso, pero maldición la quiero solo para mi.

- ¿Cuándo, donde y a que hora? – ella me gusta cada vez mas.

- Paso por ti mañana a la escuela después de tus clases, y bueno salimos a comer por ahí, para luego venir a mis clases particulares.- ella se sonroja, es adorable.

- Perfecto, te veo mañana entonces – no quiero dejarla, es por ello que me acerco a ella mientras la beso suavemente en sus labios.

- Tenemos una cita, preciosa – la beso un poco mas duro, creo que tendré un problema de bolas azules esta noche.

- Gracias por venir – antes de hacer el camino a la entrada de la casa.

- Gracias a ti por el café y la buena charla, aun tenemos cosas pendientes, te veo mañana preciosa.- dice adiós en señas y me voy camino a la casa, cuando llego mi hermana esta en la sala pegara a la ventana…

_E: esa era la chica de la escuela?_

_A: SIP_

_E: oh, vamos ella vive cerca, estabas saliendo de su casa, estas despeinado, tu rostro esta rojo, ella te gusta…_

_A: no lo se, solo nos besamos ok, veremos que pasa mañana, la llevare a una cita...ella me agrada, no me ve como un vicho raro..._

_E: hermanito ninguna mujer te ve como un vicho raro._

_A: ella es distinta Emy, ella lo sabe, sabe que estoy sordo, sabe lengua de señas, y aun así no me miro diferente, le conté sobre nuestros padres, y ni siquiera se inmuto, ella es especial, y la quiero solo para mi..._

_E: creo que te has enamorado hermanito..._

Ella esta loca no puedo enamorarme de una chica en solo un día, además esto lo hago por es linda y porque me enseñará a sentir de nuevo lo que mas amo que es la música.

Me duermo profundamente y por primera vez después de largo tiempo me acuesto feliz…


	5. CAP 4

Capitulo 4

Nina.

_"__Cuando miro el océano que son tus ojos, un infinito concierto de notas laten dentro de mi corazón"_

Aun están las huellas de sus labios en los míos, hoy ha llegado un nuevo alumno a la clase Jake, es un chico normal, no tiene ninguna discapacidad, el solo quiere aprender a tocar la guitarra por lo que el director lo deja quedarse a la clase.

- Estuvo muy buena la clase, sabes tocar algún otro instrumento – dice mientras ya estoy cerrando la sala y hago mi camino a la salida.

- Gracias, si solía tocar le violín, pero ya no lo hago…- mi voz tiembla un poco pero el no lo nota.

- Podrías un día enseñarnos como tocas…- Jake es lindo pero no es Alex.

- No lo creo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago, además lo deje en casa- trato de ser cordial, cuando veo en las puertas de la escuela a quien estaba esperando…

- Hola, hermosa, veo que te han retrasado…- dice mientras toma mi guitarra.

- Vaya Al, no sabia que conocías a Nina y mucho menos que vendrías por ella.- dice pero en sus ojos hay más que desafío, puede ser quizás hasta odio.

- Si y yo sabia que eras estúpido pero no sabia que venias a esta escuela, solo para ligarte a la chicas que ya no toman enserio…- al parecer no se llevaban bien…

- Bien, vamos muero de hambre…- digo mientras tomo a Alex por el brazo esperando que entienda la indirecta.

- Si vamos, nena, no perdamos mas nuestro tiempo juntos, adiós idiota – se gira y me pasa un casco para subirme a la motocicleta.

- Bueno eso fue raro, te espero la próxima clase – digo mientras le estiro la mano, pero el me jala a su cuerpo.

- Si linda nos vemos la próxima clase, ya deseo verte de nuevo…- siento las manos de Jake bajar, cuando presiona un beso en mi mejilla…

- Mantén tus asquerosas manos lejos de mi chica Jake…- dice Alex mientras me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta el.

- Adiós, Loco Price…- dice Jake, pero solo lo escucho yo.

Alex hace su camino por toda la cuidad cuando estamos saliendo hasta la carretera comienzo a asustarme, iba a tocar su hombro cuando se detiene en un camino de tierra y me indica que me baje.

- El resto debemos hacerlo a pie, dejaré mi bebe aquí y luego subimos.- cuando escucho que llama a su moto bebe me da risa, pero por suerte el no puede escucharme, nunca te metas con un chico y motocicleta.

- Bien, entonces a donde vamos – digo mientras lo miro, y luego apunto hacia el borroso camino.

- Ya veras es una sorpresa, vamos – toma de mi mano mientras hacemos el camino, cuando estoy comenzando a cansarme, me hace pasar por en medio de unas cortinas de hierbas, dejando al descubierto un hermoso lago, junto a el hay una manta extendida en el suelo, y de todo tipo de comida en ella.

- ¿yo tú hiciste esto para mi?, es hermoso - digo mientras camino hasta la manta.

- Yo solo traje la comida y la manta, el resto lo hiso la naturaleza… espero que te guste y que no seas una maldita vegetariana…- dice mientras me siento en la manta…

- Entonces puedes estar feliz de que no sea una maldita vegetariana, realmente amo comer, ¿acaso no has mirado mi cuerpo?...- apenas digo eso me arrepiento ya que mis mejillas se encienden como un farol rojo.

- Claro que lo he mirado, y créeme que no pensando cosas que pueda decirte…- me guiña.

- Puedo saber ¿Qué fue eso con Jake?...- lo siento tensarse.

- El era mi mejor amigo, pero cuando mis padre murieron me dejo de lado, llevándose a mi novia de ese entonces con el… una mierda…- bastardo

- Que perra, lo siento pero es la verdad ella no debió abandonarte cuando mas la necesitabas, al menos que nunca te hubiera amado…- digo mientras como uno de los sándwiches que trajo.

- Tienes razón, después de un tiempo hablamos y descubrí que nunca no habíamos enamorado el uno del otro, yo estaba con ella porque era linda, y bueno ella solo estaba conmigo porque era el chico popular de la escuela en ese entonces… la cosa es que desde ese momento ya no había mirado a nadie mas , bueno junto con ello porque me molestaba que cuando supieran mi problema, se alejarían de mi…- dice mientras muerde su sándwich – esta bien suficiente de mi que hay de ti?, algún corazón roto que hayas dejado por tu tierras antes de venirte…- veo la curiosidad en sus ojos, lamento que mi vida no sea tan interesante.

- La verdad es que no, siempre fui la nerd de mi escuela, la chica de la que posiblemente te burlaras, la niña que vivía con su abuela sorda, después de que su padre muriera por estúpidamente quedarse dormido al volante solo para llegar a tiempo a casa y pasar navidad con su estúpida hija que amaba tanto o mas que el la música, y que luego se vio desplazada por el nuevo novio y actual esposo de su madre y que cuando no pudo soportarlo mas, se vino a este pequeño pueblo a estudiar Artes, y que ahora enseña en una escuela de música porque es lo que ama hacer… en resumidas cuentas nunca he tenido un novio y mucho menos he dejado algún corazón roto por venirme a este pueblo… esa es mi historia…- digo mientras me pongo de pie y camino al lago…

- Entonces ¿no tengo que golpear a nadie, para que seas mi novia?- me giro tan rápido que casi chocamos, Alex me toma antes de que caiga.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?...- no salgo de mi asombro

- ¿quieres ser mi novia?, me gustas y quiero pasar tiempo contigo, quiero conocerte mas y que me conozcas, no quiero que llegue alguien mas y te aparte de mi lado, entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me observa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Si, pero solo con una condición…- ahora esta sonriendo…

- Dime cual es y veremos si puedo cumplirla…- me encanta…

- Nunca pienses que estoy contigo por lástima, porque jamás aceptaría que tu lo estuvieras conmigo por ese motivo, y segundo si no estas realmente seguro de esto, no me ilusiones ni me des falsas esperanzas…- toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Nunca me ha mostrado ni una pizca de lastima, ni si quiera cuando ya sabes todo de mi, por lo que jamás pensaría eso de ti, y mis sentimientos nacieron justo cuando entraste por la maldita puerta de la sala, desde ese entonces quise besarte y ser un hombre de las cavernas y decir que te quiero solo para mi, y por ultimo, deseo tanto estar contigo que me duele, solo he pensado en ti en estas ultimas horas y con solo saber que pronto tendré que llevarte a casa y que note veré hasta el siguiente día me hace querer que pasen muy rápido las horas para estar juntos lo antes posible…- me mira y después de eso el mundo ya no existe…

Sus labios se posan en los míos reclamándolos, con toda la autoría que tiene, puesto que desde anoche ya son solo suyos, nos recostamos en la manta mientras los besos se tornan cada vez mas voraces y mas ardientes, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, haciendo que cada célula de mi ser se estremezcan con su toque, quiero mas, por lo que mis manos van por debajo de su polera tocando su cuerpo perfecto sintiendo como se contrae ante mi tacto, se apega mas y siento su erección golpeando mi pierna, pidiendo ser liberada de su cárcel, un gemido se escapa de mis labios, pero se que el no puede oírme, muerdo su labio inferior y el gruñe, toca mi piel expuesta por mi polera y lo siento en todo mi cuerpo, jalo su cabello por lo que el beso es mas feroz, su mano acuna mi pecho, grito, me siento como si estuviera volando, de pronto Alex se aleja e inmediatamente siento su ausencia…

- Nena, debemos parar ahora, quiero hacer las cosas bien y debemos tomarlo con calma, me estas matando y probablemente tendré las bolas mas azules que cualquier tipo, pero quiero que las cosas sean a su tiempo, ¿esta bien? – sonríe y me da un pequeño beso en mi frente…

_N: todo bien, no te preocupes, no quiero que piense que soy una chica fácil, primera vez que me permito hacer todo esto, esto es nuevo para mi, perdóname si te di una mala impresión, yo me estoy muriendo ahora mismo, perdón, por favor perdóname, Al, yo no se que decir estoy tan abrumada, yo solo..._

_A: hey, detente estas divagando igual que mi hermana, eres hermosa, te deseo malditamente, pero quiero que las cosas se hagan bien, no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada, se que sucederá en algún momento, pero no hoy y no ahora, esta bien..._

_N: ok, perdón, gracias por comprenderme…_

_A: no tienes porque dar las gracias, además que te parece si me das mi primera clase, justo aquí, quiero que el comienzo de mi retorno a la música, sea en un lugar en que sea especial para nosotros, ven vamos por tu guitarra..._

Tomo mi guitarra y lo hago sentarse frete a mí.

_N: bien, quiero que tomes la guitarra, y que toques las notas de las que te acuerdas..._

_A: esta bien, pero ¿Por qué estamos hablando con señas?_

_N: porque necesito que entiendas todo lo que te digo, y porque te ves lindo..._

_A: ¿estas coqueteando conmigo?, lamento decirte que tengo una hermosa novia que golpearía mi trasero si sabe que esta coqueteando conmigo..._

_N: me gusta eso de golpearte el trasero..._

_A: demonios, eres caliente hablando sucio..._

_N: bien, ahora presta atención, toca las notas de las que te acuerdes...Y así comenzó la primera clase…_


End file.
